The InCorrupt
by Brite Shadows
Summary: Under tragic circumstances, Madison Stone finds herself back in her hometown of Gotham. When she ends up being caught in the middle of the city's corruption, she also catches the eye of a certain masked vigilante. Batman/Bruce W./OC. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Batman/DC Comic characters. I only own my original characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

_The nerve of her to show up. With a brand new rock on her finger, no less. Selfish bitch._

I fought hard to keep myself poised in the dark, leather chair, glancing bitterly at the woman that I am rather ashamed to call my mother. She strolled in, looking as unconcerned as ever, and took a seat in the identical, but vacant chair to my right. We sat in silence, waiting, not even bothering to exchange greetings that any normal mother and daughter might do after not seeing each other in nearly 2 years.

To be honest, I barely even recognized her. She used to look like any average, stay at home mom. The kind you would see help organize PTA meetings or drive their kids off to soccer practice. But now she looked like a middle age woman trying desperately hard to be 20 again. I found it rather unsettling, if not completely revolting.

_But then again_, I reminded myself, _I guess those are the so-called perks of being newly engaged to a plastic surgeon._

I did what I could to hold back a groan of disgust at the thought. In an endeavor to remain outwardly calm, I turned my attention to my left-hand side, where my brother currently sat. He gave me a very small, but sympathetic smile. Not because of our mother's new lifestyle, no, that didn't bother him at all. She could do no wrong in his eyes. But the gesture was a subtle attempt of comforting me in our current situation. The situation that brought us all into the same room, united for the first time in years.

My father's death.

It had been roughly 3 weeks since his passing and this was the earliest time the other members of my family could arrange to have his will read. Of course we had had the funeral already, but my mom wasn't able to make it. Or should I say, she didn't want to go. Either way, I still couldn't believe that it took so long for this meeting to be held, but a part of me was grateful. It gave me some much needed grieving time. 6 months is far too short to say goodbye to someone you love so dearly.

I had always been a daddy's girl, and when my dad was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer half a year ago, I promptly dropped everything to be by his side for his last few months. I quit the prestigious job I had just received at an architectural firm in Connecticut, being a fresh graduate from the Yale School of Architecture, and moved back to my hometown of Gotham City. A very tiny part of me sad to leave that all behind but that sadness was choked off by the overwhelming devastation of my father's poor health.

The door of the room swung open, interrupting my thoughts, and in walked a man who looked like he was in his late 40's, complete with a graying comb-over, a well-arranged suit and a black leather briefcase.

"My sincerest apologies for being late everyone," he greeted politely, "my name is David Carmichael. I was the late Henrik Stone's attorney and I was also appointed as the executor of his last will and testament."

My eyes followed him as he walked behind the mahogany desk in front of us and placed his briefcase on top of it. With a rather loud clicking noise the case was opened and Mr. Carmichael reached in, taking out a few pieces of paper which were held together by a paper clip. He shut the case, locking it up again and sat down in the large chair behind his desk.

"Now then, let's not waste anymore time." David cleared his throat and picked up the first piece of paper on the pile. He started reading.

"This is the last will and testament of Henrik William Stone. I, Henrik William Stone, direct that my entire estate, as well as all my valuables, possessions and assets be left to..."

There was a long pause and my mother, brother and I held our breath.

The executor continued, "my only daughter, Madison Hayley Stone."

My mouth dropped. _He left everything to me?_

"To my wife, Stella Stone and to my son, Jason Henrik Stone, I leave only the many wonderful memories we shared. If my daughter, Madison Hayley Stone, does not survive me, I would like the value of my possessions and assets be given to the Gotham City Cancer Society."

I glanced over at my mom and her face was stricken with shock and disbelief. I could understand why my father didn't leave anything to her, though. Less then a week after he was diagnosed, she left him for her current man. While my dad was understandably heartbroken, I was absolutely livid that my mother would do something so selfish and cruel. I was pretty happy with the fact that he left nothing for her. She most definitely didn't deserve it.

My brother on the other hand, didn't look as surprised by the will. I would have thought for sure dad would have left something for him. Something must have went down between them. I made a mental note to ask him about it later when we had more privacy.

"Now Madison," David turned his attention directly to me, "I have some papers for you to sign, if you don't mind."

"Of course," I nodded.

"Since there wasn't anything really left for Stella and Jason, you two are free to go," the lawyer sounded almost nervous when he addressed my mother but I could tell he tried his best to conceal it.

"This must be some kind of joke right?" Stella spoke up now, not sounding entirely pleased.

"I can assure you Mrs. Stone, this is no laughing matter."

Mom opened her mouth to retort back but I beat her to the punch. "You can't honestly believe that he would have left something for you." I didn't bother trying to hide the disdain in my voice.

"I'm his wife, of course I expected something. And that is no way to speak to your mother."

I scoffed. "I would hardly call you much of a wife or a mother," I muttered, my words dripping with poison. I don't think I could ever forgive her for what she did.

Stella was about to say something again when Jason stepped in, "Ok you two, enough. Mom, let's just go." My mother grumbled something, got up and stalked out of the building. My brother then turned his attention to me, "Hey do you want to meet up for dinner later? Maybe catch up a little bit."

"Yeah, sure that sounds good." I honestly hadn't seen him much since I had been back in town, even though I had been in Gotham 6 months already. But then again, he is a cop, which would take up virtually all your time and energy in a city as crime-ridden as Gotham. I'm sure he would have liked to been there more for dad, but I can understand why he wouldn't have had much of a chance.

"Alright, I'll call you later sis," he winked at me as he also left the room, leaving Mr. Carmichael and I to our business.

After signing a number of papers, making everything of my father's officially and legally mine, he reopened his briefcase and put the forms neatly back in, but I noticed he also took out 2 envelopes, one was letter-sized while the other was a large and brown.

"Inside this bigger envelope is duplicates of all the documents you just signed as well any other paperwork you may need for your father's bank accounts and whatnot. However, I'm not exactly sure what is in this smaller envelope but Henrik specifically instructed me to give it to you directly and privately." He handed me both of the envelopes and I took them with a thankful smile, but I don't think my eyes could hide my curiosity.

_What on earth could be in that envelope that has to be kept so secretive?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Batman/DC Comic characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I only own my original characters.**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that has read and given feedback so far. I'm pretty new to this whole fanfic thing and I really appreciate the encouragement. Feel free to give me any constructive criticism, as well.**

**Also, I've made it a bit of a goal to update every Friday. I've made an exception this week only because I'll be out of town this Friday, but now you know when to expect posts. **

**Enjoy!**

I waited until I drove home to open the mysterious letter. It was almost surreal that I actually owned my childhood house now. It was a comforting fact. We were by no means a super rich family but we were still pretty well off, even through the depression that was still taking hold of Gotham now. It was nice too, that thanks to the inheritance I wouldn't have to look for work here for another month or so. Just enough time to get me settled, since when I first arrived back in Gotham City, everything was so hectic with my father's health and all.

I flopped down on the cushy leather sofa in the living room and started ripping open the top of the envelope. Mr. Carmichael was right, it was a letter from my father. I know his handwriting as if it were my own. I tucked a lock of my golden hair behind my ear as I began to read.

"_My dearest Madison,_

_Words cannot express how happy and grateful I am that you came to be by my side during my last days. I have always deeply valued our relationship. Ever since you were a tiny little girl we have been close. You have been completely loyal and honest with me, which I have greatly appreciated in the last few months especially._

_I know that you probably weren't expecting to receive the entire inheritance, but you must understand that you were the only one I have been able to trust. Not to mention you were the only one that deserved it. Your mother was obviously a write off in this department. We had been drifting for some time before I was diagnosed, I should have guessed she was having an affair. I know I probably should have told you about our issues, but please understand that I didn't want to worry you, sweetheart. But again, I have to thank you for being so supportive during this time. I was heartbroken initially that she left, but not enough to cloud my judgment of keeping her in the will. _

_Now, you are most likely wondering why I kept this letter so secretive. Well Madison, it was because I, through some thorough research, was made aware of some rather unsettling information involving your brother and I could not trust this letter in anyone's hands but my lawyers and yours._

_You are well aware, I'm sure, of how corrupt Gotham has become, particularly since the depression started. Crime is at an all time high, mostly thanks to the mob. The mob leaders pretty much owned this city and in a lot of ways they still do, buying people off to keep themselves ahead of everyone. You know as well as anyone that all of my business dealings have been honest and I have prided myself of never getting involved with them. _

_Your brother is a different story, however. It's no secret that the mob has constantly had insiders on the police force. In fact now, you'd be lucky if you met a cop that wasn't working for the mafia. But I thought that I raised a son that knew better than that. A son that would stand up for what was right, instead of selling out for personal gain. I was so disappointed when I found out Jason had made some sort of deal with them. When I confronted him about it he said something about it being for my safety and for the benefit of the family, but I could hardly believe him. He knows I want nothing to do with the mob. That's __why I did not include him in the will. From what my sources have told me, he is getting plenty of material things from being one of the mob's spies._

_But, as I have said before, I know that I can trust you, Madison. I am certain that you will never stoop to the level of those that are so corrupt and indecent in this wicked city. It will be a tough task, but I know you are strong and you will pull through. Just keep in mind all that I have taught you and remember that I will always be with you in your heart. I love you so very much, sunshine and am very proud to call you my daughter._

_Love,_

_Dad."_

I was so drawn in by reading the letter, I didn't notice the large amount of tears that had escaped, making my mascara run all over my face. I blinked repeatedly, the last few drops leaking from my eyes. Inhaling slowly, I wiped my cheeks, which I'm sure only further spread the black substance across my face. I had to be at dinner with my brother in 2 hours.

_Boy is he going to get an ear full from me tonight_, I thought to myself as I got up and headed for the bathroom, but not before neatly folding the letter back up and placing it back in the envelope. I made a mental note to put that somewhere safe, where it couldn't be found or destroyed.

I hopped in the shower, making sure I cleaned my face as well my hair and the rest of me. After I was finished with that, I exited the shower and wrapped a large, fluffy towel around my body. I began working on my hair, blow-drying it so that it lay straight to my shoulder blades but with the very ends curled under. Next was make-up, which I used in modest amounts. Even though we were going to a rather nice restaurant, I was only meeting my brother after all. No need to doll myself up too much.

After spending several minutes rummaging through my closet, I finally decided on wearing a simple, yet classy, clover green dress that matched my eyes. The satin gently hugged my petite figure and I slipped on a pair of black pumps. Grabbing my purse and a light black jacket I headed out the door.

The restaurant I was supposed to meet Jason at, 'La Terrazzo' was fairly close to where I lived so I opted to walk. The twenty or so minutes it would take me to get there would make me right on time anyways. Spring was coming to an end, but even with summer right around the corner the air in Gotham was still a little damp and chilly. It really didn't bother me though, despite having been away from Gotham City for two years, I was still completely used to the weather.

Just as I had guessed, I arrived at the restaurant at o'clock sharp. It wasn't one of those super fancy places that only millionaires dare eat at, but it was by no means a cheap, run-of-the-mill restaurant either. I gave the host my name and he promptly sat me at a table for two. My brother arrived only moments after I was seated.

"I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?" a suit clad Jason said as he took a seat. It was weird not seeing him in his police uniform.

"No, not at all," I replied truthfully.

"So little sis, how have you been? I've barely seen you since you've moved back."

"All considering, I suppose I'm doing okay. I've been pretty busy and I still miss dad everyday but other than that I guess I'm alright." I took a small sip of the white wine that was just served to us by our waitress.

"Always the optimist, Maddy. I'm honestly surprised that you're taking everything so well. You and dad being so close and all."

I merely shrugged in response. I have no idea how I always stay positive. I just do.

"Mind you," Jason narrowed his blue eyes at me, "I would be pretty content too if I had just received an entire inheritance all to myself."

_And here we go._

"That's not it at all," I countered. "I wasn't expecting to inherit everything." I was trying my best to stay calm as long as I possibly could.

"Well, you must have had a pretty good idea that mom wasn't going to get anything," he gave a light chuckle, "She certainly was expecting something."

I rolled my eyes, "She's clearly more oblivious than I had thought. She didn't deserve anything after what she left."

Jason took this as his cue to change the subject, at least for the time being. I was thankful because, at the rate our current conversation was going, we wouldn't make it to our actual meal before one of us stormed off.

We chatted casually while we waited for our food to arrive. My stomach was growling. I hadn't eaten since breakfast, so I guess it was my own fault I was so hungry. But before long our meals came, Veal Parmesan for me and Lasagna for Jason. It smelled heavenly and tasted even better. Our talking virtually stopped as we ate, both of us enjoying our food too much to bother trying to keep up conversation. Soon enough, though, we were taking our last bites and as the waitress cleared our plates I thought it would be an appropriate time to dive back into the serious subject we had ignored before. My plans on confronting him about his supposed mob dealings had not wained.

"So were you surprised that dad didn't leave you anything?" I questioned, testing to see if he would actually tell me about what he had been doing.

He raised an eyebrow, no doubt at my sudden revival of the previously dropped conversation. "Not entirely," he paused for a couple seconds, "But how could I expect much? You being daddy's little girl and all."

_So he's not going to come clean, eh? Time to get a little more forward..._

"I'm sure you would have gotten something had you not sold yourself out to the mob." My brother's normally golden skin, paled visibly when I said that. Apparently he wasn't expecting me to know about his little secret.

"H-how do you know about that?"

"Oh, I have my sources," I wasn't about to tell him that dad had told me about it, although I'm sure he suspected as much. "Jason, how could you? You're better than this!"

"I did it for dad's own good!"

"How could it possibly have been for his own good?"

Jason sighed, "Did you ever wonder why dad got put in a private facility, instead of just a regular hospital?"

I scoffed, "Are you telling me that you signed over with the mob just so dad could maybe live a little more comfortably? I would hardly call that a good reason."

"No it wasn't for that! Don't you remember what happened to the hospitals a few months ago?"

"Of course, I remember," I said, lowering my tone a touch. It was hard to forget what happened a couple short weeks after my dad had been diagnosed and moved into private care.

The Joker, is what happened. A highly intelligent, yet extremely destructive criminal who called himself the Joker had started terrorizing Gotham just as I moved back. His horrendously scarred face, always covered in clown-like makeup, was all over the news for weeks. He managed to kill countless amounts of people, blow up dozens of building and totally wreak havoc wherever he went. One of his last acts of chaos was to demolish every hospital in Gotham. Since the Joker had the mob under his thumb, and the crime lords had the police completely infiltrated, it became perfectly clear to me just how my brother knew what would happen.

"Did you tell dad you knew about what would happen?" I asked, even though I'm sure my dad would have found out regardless. He never had dealings with the mafia, but he did have connections nonetheless.

"Yes and he was still angry." I could tell Jason was starting to get more aggravated, "I did him a favor."

"That could hardly be called a favor, Jason. He knew he was going to die soon anyways. At least if you kept him in the hospital, he would have died with a cleaner conscience." I reasoned with him. I mean, sure it would have been much more difficult had dad died so soon, and murdered no less. But I knew he would have been happier knowing that both his children were still honest and morally unscathed in our corrupted society.

Jason threw his hands up and slunk back in his chair, not being able to argue. I wasn't finished though, and pressed the matter further. "You're still working for them aren't you?"

He sighed loudly before answering quietly, "Yeah. Yeah I am."

"And how much do you make?" I said through gritted teeth and I hadn't noticed that my fists were clenched so tight my knuckles had turned white. I couldn't believe my own brother could be so selfish.

_But then again so is mom_, I reminded myself, _I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all._

"Look Maddy, us policemen don't make the greatest wages and with this depression still in full swing," he paused and looked at me, his eyes begging me to see things his way. "They made me an offer I couldn't say no to, sis."

"By working for these criminals, you are hurting all the people and citizens of Gotham that you swore to protect. You are going against everything we were brought up to be, Jason. The morals and values we were raised with you have thrown out the window to satisfy your greed." I realized that there was no point in debating anymore. He wasn't going to change. He didn't even show any remorse from his choices. I knew that I couldn't stay here with him, at the risk of creating a scene. I swiftly slipped my jacket on and stood up. "I hope your happy now Jason," I took some cash out of my purse and threw it on the table, then spun around and made my way to the restaurant's exit.

"Oh come on, Madison." He called out after me, but I didn't care to look back. He didn't bother following me either, he knew better.

It was pitch black out, but that didn't faze me at all. I just continued walking, shutting out all my surroundings, attempting to suppress and strangle the angry and betrayed feelings that swarmed my head.

I should have been more aware of my situation. I knew better than to not pay attention to the Gotham streets at night. If I had of been paying attention I would have noticed the few pairs of heavy footprints getting closer and closer to my own and I wouldn't have been caught completely of guard when a large, dirty hand grabbed hold of my arm tightly.

I gasped and tried desperately to get away, but it was no use. I turned to see 3 menacing-looking men corner me up against a concrete wall.

_This can't be happening. _

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing all by yourself at night?" the one that had his grip on my arm asked as he eyed me up in down hungrily. He had dark, scraggly hair and was missing quite a number of his teeth.

"Let go of me!" I ordered, as if I somehow expected it to get me anywhere. They laughed it off, like it was some sort of joke. Another one of them, who was short, but bulky, reached out and grabbed a lock of my hair, while the other one slid his hand around me and squeezed my ass. I growled, fed up, and threw a punch at him, landing my fist square on his jaw.

"You stupid little bitch!" He seethed and between the three of them, they seized my hands so I couldn't do anymore damage to any of them. I started kicking and shouted but to no avail. They finally held me down so that I couldn't move at all and covered my mouth so that the only thing that could be heard was my muffled screams, my dress being ripped and belts being unbuckled. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness out of sheer distress and fear.

But right before I completely blackout, I felt the men's weight lifted off me and yelling. The last thing I saw was three males running away like scared dogs and a dark, masked figure approach me. Then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Batman or any other DC Comic characters, nor do I make any profit from this. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

A stiff, cool breeze woke me up from my unconscious state but I managed to keep my eyes closed, trying to take in what I could of my surroundings before giving away that I was awake. I was still quite obviously outside. I could hear the faint sound of city traffic in the distance. I could smell the signature smell of Gotham City, a mixture of the ocean and pollution. I could feel the cold air, although I was still miraculously keeping warm. It was then I noticed that I wasn't on the ground. Or anything really solid either.

_A-am I... Am I being carried? _

My breath hitched in my throat from fear, and I wished it hadn't. It completely gave me away.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," a husky voice said softly.

My eyes fluttered open and then widened as I peered up to see who the voice, as well as the arms that held me, belonged to.

_Batman?_

I gasped, maybe a little too loudly, but I couldn't help it. I was in a total state of shock and awe, not just because I was in the arms of Gotham's very own dark knight, but because no one had seen him in months. Not ever since they found Harvey Dent's body the night the Joker was caught. Batman had been blamed for Dent's death with reports saying he fled the scene right after the murder.

I personally thought that it was a bunch of bullshit, but then again, who really cared about my opinion on the subject? But ever since that eventful night Batman had virtually disappeared. And while most people, especially the mob, were relieved, I was truly unnerved, and with good reason. Even though the city's crime rate hadn't reached it's peak yet, in fear of his possible return no doubt, it had definitely gotten much worse without him keeping an eye on things.

"Are you okay?" he asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded slowly, my mind wandering back to how he rescued me just in the nick of time, "Yeah, I think I'm fine." My eyes darted to our surroundings and I realized I could look down on all of downtown Gotham. We were on a rooftop of one of the city's many skyscrapers.

_It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights. If we had made it all the way up here, I wonder how long I've been out?_

"You've been unconscious for roughly half an hour," he said as if he had somehow read my mind, "I was a little worried that they had drugged you or something."

I shook my head, but not before taking in his features, or what I could see of them, a little more carefully. His eyes were quite dark, but when the moonlight hit them a certain way, they sparkled with caramel undertones.

"If I put you down will you be okay?"

"I think so," I was fairly confident I was alright to stand on my own. After all, I hadn't really been hurt. He set me down on my feet gently and it wasn't until that moment, where my knee-length jacket had parted slightly, that my dress had been severely ripped. Luckily, my coat kept everything important covered, but I still couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. He must have noticed my uneasiness because he placed a soft hand on my shoulder. Thats only made me blush harder, but I fought it off and looked up straight into his shadowed eyes. There was a few minutes of heavy silence as we kept our eyes locked on each other. Mine were filled with curiosity and wonder as I tried to recognize any signs of emotion in him at all.

"Why did you come back?" I entreated, snapping us both out of our staring contest.

"It's complicated" he regarded simply, as if it was supposed to magically answer everything. I wasn't satisfied.

"Complicated? Complicated! You know, just because the Joker is behind bars doesn't mean that Gotham didn't need you any more." I was starting to get more agitated.

"No it hasn't needed me for some time. Not after..."

"Harvey Dent died?" I interrupted him with a sigh, "You didn't kill him though, so why would you need to disappear after that?"

"How do you know I didn't kill Dent?" His voice wasn't showing uncertainty at all of the subject, but instead he sounded almost arrogant. Almost. I could tell it was feigned.

"Because you have your rule. Your one rule that you won't take a life," I was getting more determined now, and my tone was a little firmer. I even took a tiny step towards him, validating my conviction.

"And how can you be so sure that I didn't decide to break it?" He mimicked my stubbornness

"Because... Because you're Batman!" I huffed. I crossed my arms over my chest, and looked to the side, defeated, "you just wouldn't," I spoke more delicately this time.

The Kevlar-clad vigilante sighed, "You're right. I didn't kill Harvey, nor would I ever kill anyone," he tried to make eye contact once more. "But I still am not at liberty to discuss why I'm back." Then he added with a small, but friendly chuckle, "Besides, I just met you. I don't even know your name. You can't really expect me to let you in on my secrets just yet."

I couldn't help but nod in agreement with his statement. It was true. I peered back up at his cowl covered face and gave him an authentic smile, which he seemed to return. "So why did you save me, of all people?"

"Well to be honest with you, it was more of a 'being at the right place at the right time' thing. I wish I could say I rescued every girl from rape and violence."

"But you try, at least, which is more than I can say for Gotham's finest, unfortunately." I inwardly rolled my eyes at the thought of my brother. "Anyways, thanks. For being at the right place at the right time. You have know idea how grateful I am that you returned to Gotham once again."

He dipped his head, as if to say your welcome, "Do you have a way home?"

I laughed, "I hardly even know where I am! But I can call a cab as long as you show me a way off this roof."

The dark figure turned and walked towards a bulky-looking gray metal door which I couldn't see until he moved. I abruptly followed and he opened the door, which clearly was not locked.

"There is a short flight of stairs that lead to hallway with an elevator at the end. It's an apartment building so you should have no problems getting out."

"Thank you," I grinned appreciatively at him.

The corners of his lips curled up briefly. "You know I never got you name."

I was in the doorway when I turned my head around to face him one last time, "My name is Madison. Madison Stone."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I'm not entirely happy about this chapter. I think I could have done a better job. But it was either that and not get it out for quite some time. So, I'm going to try and fix it as soon as I get the time. Not the plot of it, just the details and such.**

**On that note, if you have anything to say, be it praise or criticism (i.e. about grammar, characters being OOC, etc.) please, please do so. You can do it anonymously if you choose.**

**Thank you so much to those that have reviewed/subscribed/favorited!!! Means the world!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
